Royal Palace of Erudin
| levelrange = 90| instance = Group| zdiff = | aquest = | rquest = | flock = | slock = | pmin = 1.5 hours| pmax = 3 days| uid = 544| }} Related Quests *Eliminate El'Arad *The Missing Delegates *Private Eye *Mash'al and Praun *The Footsteps of Dartain: Ascension Mark of Manaar Quests Mark of Manaar Quest NPC: Rafiqa in Deepwater Pavilion, The Stonebrunt Highlands at Strategy Get your Mark of Manaar quest before going in. Be cautious going in. The zone out is NOT directly next to where you zone in and the zombies will cheerfully munch your brains as you try to reach the zone out. When you zone in, you will be on a raised round platform in a round-ish room. The platform doubles as an elevator pad, and you cannot cast Call of Veteran or other teleportation spells on this pad (at least not once the elevator is activated). There are four alcoves, sitting in the NE/NW/SE/SW corners. DO NOT try to update your quests until you clear the room. First Floor: zombies and Mash'al *DON'T ATTACK ZOMBIES. They HURT. Run along outside of room to avoid aggro. *Run for sparklie alcoves. Kill Named in alcove. Named guys fear. Hard. *Repeat until you kill a guy in each alcove (4). *Big bad guy spawns. He's floating high in the air above the elevator in the middle of room. Drag him to an alcove and kill. He also fears. *Elevator now works. The pad is surrounded by dead and shuffling zombies. They will all con non-agro, but once they get close enough they WILL attack. Most of the zombies do not come near the pad, but if you stand still too long stragglers will start making their way to you, even if you are on the elevator pad. Note also that they can attack you from underneath the elevator pad, so if you see one getting close it’s better to just kill it before it starts backstabbing. They seem able to pick out the healers and the scout classes. These zombies respawn nearly as fast as you kill them. Welcome to your favorite zombie movie. To clear this room, as soon as your group is in the room and ready, run to one of the alcoves and kill the mob (single person, heroic, conned orange to a lvl 90, non-named) inside the alcove. When you enter the threshold of the alcove, the lightning rods on either side of the door will zap you once (I got hit about 3k each time). Keep going; you'll only get zapped again if you bounce back and forth across the thresh hold line. The zombies who train after you will die when they are struck by the lightening. Once you have killed the mob in the alcove, wait for a moment and watch a long train of zombies throw themselves at the lightening barrier. Once they are done (and their death monologues are funny), the zombies in that portion of the room will no longer respawn. You will not get zapped upon leaving the alcove. Once you have cleared the alcoves, Mash’al will spawn in the middle of the room. Basic tank and spank. He can fear and he brings some of the zombies back to life. Once Mash’al is dead, the room is safe for you to update your quests. NOTE: Look on the floor for fluttering paper to update the Missing Delegates quest. The paper is not a group update, but it will eventually respawn. Paper also spawns on the second floor. Now the elevator works. Once you are healed up and ready, hit the yellow globe to go up. Second floor: meh You will be rage attacked by a massive group as soon as you arrive up top. This floor is mostly trash heroic mobs. There are four small elevators, again at the NE/NW/SE/SW corners, but you cannot activate them until all the mobs on the level are dead, including the mobs behind the purple doors. You can look up before activating the elevator to get a look at what the floor plan for the room above is. The large purple circle is the area you’ll be fighting in. It does not matter which elevator you use to go up to the third floor. Third Floor: Warlord Yuengtash, Praun, Zordiac, Clefthoof You will not be able to ride the elevators all the way up. Part of the way up, the entire group gets teleported to the middle of the room upstairs, where you are immediately attacked by all four named. Even if only one person rides the elevator up, the entire group will be teleported. If you try to run outside of the glowing yellow circle, you will be teleported back to the center of the ring. This actually can help you because the mobs chasing you don’t always teleport with you. *Warlord Yuengtash – Warrior (duh) has a ton of hitpoints, can force players to target him. His AoE’s can reach nearly the entire area inside the yellow circle if you let him stay in the middle. Memwipes. *Zordiac – Healer *Clefthoof – Mage, can be mezzed or feared *Praun – Assassin type, memwipes, can teleport to a player and back stab. Can be rooted, but he can teleport out of the root. All four of these will call for help once their health hits 70%, and if Zordiac heals them back above 70% they can summon another group of adds each time they hit 70%. The backup has to ride the elevators up, so they take a few to arrive. Take care not to get two of the named calling for help at once, because they both will summon a set of adds. Watch your AOEs. Found a forum post that indicated the Warlord can summon help more often than just at the 70% mark. Don’t know if this is percentage based or timer based. Since we noticed that we had more than four sets of group adds, this is likely true. The specific order you kill them in seems to be a matter of group choice, other than you should kill Zordiac the healer first so that he doesn't heal the others back above their 70% mark. Whatever order you kill in, make sure you clear the adds that named called for before moving on to the next named. So the order is something like: Zordiac, Z’s adds, named 2, #2’s adds, named 3, #3’s adds, named 4, #4’s adds. For instance: *Burn down Zordiac. After Zordiac dies, kill the adds he spawned *Kill Warlord Yugentash. After the Warlord dies, kill the adds he spawned *Kill Praun. After Praun dies, kill the adds he spawned. *Kill Clefthoof. After Clefthoof dies, kill the adds he spawned. If you burn the names down quickly, you can kill them before the adds show up and have a couple of seconds for healers to play catch up. If you are having trouble surviving, try mezzing Clefthoof and rooting Praun. It helps to pull the fight away from them after they are locked down. An enchanter can alternate keeping both both C and P tied down (and arcane debuffs help in this fight as they resist a lot). Two healers can also help if the adds are putting too much pressure on the tank. Note: My group had better luck with slaying Zordiac, Praun, Clefthoof, then Warlord Yugentash last. This fight is all or nothing. If you group wipe or evac, the level resets and the names respawn. The rest of floor 3 is trash mobs. The second clue for the Missing Delegates quest is near one of the three exits to this room. It’s a broken vase on the floor that can be hard to see if you have a dark monitor. The clickie is not a group update, but it does respawn. ALSO: If you don’t have EQ2Maps, note that the western hallway (the one behind the vase update) has a fake wall at the end of it. When you get to the end of the hallway, run straight through the wall for a hidden room to update one of the quests. The southern exit is the one that will take you to the next area. Fourth Floor: Gloom Chevalier Faris Clear the trash mobs. You can do this safely without accidentally spawning Faris (95^^^ heroic). He only attacks when you start the elevator moving. Once the room is clear, you can take on Faris. Recommend taking a moment to look over the room. The elevator goes up by flying around the edge of the room in a slow cork-screw motion. Along the edge of the room is a long series of electric arcs. If you stay on the pad, each one of the arcs will zap you for a proximity based AOE (closer = more owie). Every other alcove (first, third, etc- basically the arcs that don’t appear broken) spawns a group of book adds. In each group of book adds, there will be at least one book of shadow-power. Killing this book is what does damage to the named. By the time the elevator reaches the top, the named should be down to around 20%. Once the adds are all dead, he screams his void shield is gone and you can kill him. Important points: *You do not need to be on the elevator, so you can avoid the AOE by simply staying on the floor. (With a merc, it seemed the books do not come down to you after the initial set. You may need to be on the elevator if you are duoing with a merc.) *Attacking Faris does nothing until you get rid of his shield by killing all the books. *The books automatically attack the healer first; tank needs to be able to pull these books off of the healer. Bezerkers do well with this if they have Insolence and Cry of the Warrior. *A macro for targeting the book of shadow-power will help. A second tank to off tank the named and keep him away from the group is also useful. *If Faris succeeds in killing a group member directly (if he does it, not the books), then the room automatically resets. The plus side is that this means all aggro is dropped immediately. *While the previous named fight required little to no AOE, this fight requires a lot of AOE. Once the fight is over, you can call the elevator back down to you. Fortunately, once you’ve cleared the named, the elevator goes directly to the exit rather than around the room when you go back up so you don't need to worry about the AOE attack. There’s a trash mob on top of the last elevator. If you have having trouble defeating him but were able to clear the previous fight then consider your group make-up. If your group used a lot of single-target DPS and/or two healers to clear the second fight then burning down the book adds before they overwhelm you could be a problem. You may need more DPS or more AOE DPS. Found a reference to being able to stop the AOE by standing on a fuse that surrounds the platform. We couldn't get this to work. *If you die on the fifth floor, you recall to this floor. Fifth Floor: El'Arad There are a series of trash mobs around El'Arad that you should kill before taking on El'Arad. You can do this without agroing him as long as you stay off the dome. You cannot fall into the swirling void in the floor. There is a barrier (yes, we tried because it looked like fun). You can get periodically zapped for 2-3k by lightning strike if you stay around the edge of the room. Stay on the chain mesh floor and you won’t get hit. You won’t agro El’Arad until you go up on the hemisphere dome. *See his individual entry for strategy: El'Arad, Lord Primarch of Erudin